Jason's Love
by AJRedRobin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Jason has a date. Who is this girl who that has Jason all tied up in knots? Dick and Tim decide to find out. [A short story in three parts. . . . I would wait until Valentine's Day, but I'm too impatient]
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: It's Valentine's Day and Jason has a date. Who is this girl who that has Jason all tied up in knots? Dick and Tim decide to find out.

Jason's Love

Part 1

A very interesting conversation takes place over and after a hot bath.

"It's ready when you are," Dick said

" . . . Thanks . . . I think I need your help getting me there . . . My legs aren't supporting my right now."

Dick picked up Tim and headed into Tim's private bathroom. "You know, today is Valentine's Day. Do you think Bats is going to spend the night with Catwoman?" Dick asked. 'Weird thought but I don't want to go on patrol if he is.'

"Don't you have a date with Barbara?" Tim asked.

"Long story but the ending is no...I don't," Dick replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Steph and I haven't been on speaking terms either. I wonder if Jason is seeing anyone."

"Maybe. Who's Scarlet? I was messing with his phone and he talks to her a lot."

"Scarlet? As in Scarlet O'Hara?" Tim asked. "That's not a common name. Maybe we should ask him." Dick helped Tim into the tub and turned on the jets. 'Oh man, did that feel good.' Tim thought. "I could soak in here all day." Tim could feel the jets working out the soreness.

"But you can't. You have to help me find out who Scarlet is," Dick said.

"Okay . . . Damn I wish I hadn't broke my laptop I could have done a search. We could check his phone messages. You could borrow his phone."

"How?" Dick asked. "He knows I have one."

"You could say you left yours back at your apartment and you need to make a private call. We can at least get Scarlet's number than do a search. She might even have an email address."

"Great idea, Tim. Are you ready to get out?"

"Do you really want an honest opinion?" Tim questioned back. He really didn't want to get out, but he thought of a better alternative. "Can I come back later?"

"Of course." Dick grabbed a towel preparing to hand it to Tim.

Tim tried to push himself up and get his feet under him, but his arms were about as weak as his legs. He slipped back into the water.

" . . . Umph . . . " He tried again and promptly slipped again. 'I'm going to have bruises on my butt.' Tim tried one more time. 'I almost had it.' And he flopped back down, slipping almost under the water and soaking Dick in turn. "I think I need a little help."

Dick's shirt was soaked and he couldn't help but laugh. "Hold on." He grabbed a spare towel and helped Tim to get out of the tub.

"I think I need to work on strengthening my arms and legs . . .To be honest . . .if it wasn't for the chin nah techniques, Boyer would have beaten the hell out of me." Tim could not help think about the altercation at school. Bill Boyer was large for a teen. He was built like a football player, but he wasn't on the team. He wondered if Boyer really was a student. He would have to investigate him once he had the chance.

"Well Bruce said when you heal that gash on your head you can start exercising. Jason and Damian as well as me will train you."

"Thanks . . . It did feel good being back out there . . . I just hope . . ."

"You will get back out there," Dick insisted. "Now let's get you dressed."

"Okay . . . How about just a T-shirt and sweats for now . . . I was thinking since none of us have dates . . . . Except for Dad . . . We might go out . . . And if Jason does have a date . . . Who knows we might run into them."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Dick grabbed sweats, boxers and a T-shirt.

Tim sat on the bed and dressed himself. He didn't want Dick to worry, but after slipping in the tub a few times, his head was spinning a bit. He hadn't had anything to eat yet today. He looked over at the cold breakfast that Alfred delivered earlier and just dismissed it. 'I'll have lunch later.' Tim thought. "So, you want to do some exercising or help me with my science fair project."

"Science fair project." Dick stretched. His muscles were also sore. "I'm gonna go get Jason's phone."

"Okay." Tim thought about school again. Boyer wasn't the only bully. And he suspected that Boyer was the one behind most of what was going on. The other day, Tim witnessed another student buying drugs from Boyer's little gang. 'I didn't have the opportunity to investigate . . . Not in the way I'd like. Something was going on there.'

Dick opened Jason's door to see he was texting someone. There was a smile on Jason's face. "Hey, can I use your phone to call Barbara? I left mine at my apartment."

Jason glared at Dick. "Not my problem."

"Please Jason? It will be quick!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine." Jason hurried and finished his text and tossed Dick the phone. "Hurry up."

Dick caught the phone and did a small victory dance in his head and running back to Tim's room, he gave his brother a wide grin as he held up the phone.

"You got it? Great," Tim exclaimed. Tim grabbed a piece of paper. "Better give Barbara a quick call. He might just check his phone to see if you actually used it."

Dick dialed Babs' number. 'She was the one who wanted space. She's going to kill me for calling."

"If she's not there just leave her a quick message then we can check Scarlet's number."

Dick got her voice mail, but he didn't feel like leaving a message. He hung up and went through recent calls. Finding Scarlet's number he gave it to Tim.

"Email?" Tim asked.

"Hmmmm? No, nothing."

"Let's check his latest text in his sent folder while we're at it."

"It says he misses her with a heart. So he is in a relationship with her?"

"Looks like it," Tim said. "Better get the phone back to him before he barges in here . . . He'll check your room first." Tim took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

Making sure they were out of the sent folder Dick went back to Jason. "Sorry about that."

The phone let out an alert saying someone texted him. Jason was quick to snatch it away and check.

"Get out!" Jason ordered.

Without hesitation Dick left and went back to Tim's room, grinning.

"Boy, I heard that clear in here. Isn't he ever in a good mood?"

"Well, no, but whomever Scarlet is, it makes him happy. He smiled at the text but got angry with me."

"Now we really have to find out who this Scarlet is, if she can do that to Jason," Tim replied.

"Yeah. If I give you my laptop do you think you could work on that?"

"You bet," Tim said smiling. Tim's laptop was still in pieces and he hadn't had a chance to remove the hard drive.

Dick went over to his room and unplugged it, bringing it back to Tim. "Here you are," handing the machine over to Tim.

Tim opened Dick's laptop and typed in the number. "Hmmmm. The number is unlisted, but I think I can back track it." Tim did a little more typing. "Her name is Sasha . . . No last name that I can find . . . Wait . . .She was one of Professor Pyg's prisoners. She testified against him. Apparently Damian was involved with saving her and then Jason also helped her. She's Jason's partner."

"Ithink I remember her," Dick replied. "She's Jason's partner? Well, I thought he worked alone. How did she crack his hard shell?"

"Don't know, but I intend to find out," Tim replied, getting more curious.

"We shall not judge who Jason has given his heart to."

"You're right . . . Though I bet Jason would like to do a number on Professor Pyg."

"I'm surprised he hasn't yet," Dick

"He can't. Pyg's in Ark-ham," Tim said, stretching out the second half of the word.

Dick gave him a curious look.

"Sorry, no pun intended."

"That shouldn't have stopped him. Maybe Scarlet told him not to?"

"Maybe . . ."

"Has our brother fallen hard for her?" Dick questioned. "What else can you pull up? Or is that it?"

"Only that Pyg tried to use some kind of drug on her and several other people through these masks, but it didn't work on her. Her face though was badly scarred."

"Maybe we should talk to him about it?"

"Jason? Are you kidding? I'd rather talk with a boa constrictor."

"You're not far from the truth. He'd probably bite my head off. Oh, never mind. He already did. Ready to get some lunch?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Continues with Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's

Part 2

'Oh man, I actually had the heart to ask her out,' Jason thought. 'I can't breath. What do I do? What do I wear? Where am I going to take her? Damn it! Okay, Jason breathe. Maybe Dick . . . No . . . Hell no, I'm not asking Golden boy. I'll go to Bruce. He's a ladies man.' Jason got up and went down to the first floor and to Bruce's study and knocked on the study door.

"Come in," Bruce said distracted. 'Damn why do they have use it here, it was meant to be used for this . . . I'm going to have to talk to someone.'

Jason opened the door and walked over to Bruce. He was nervous.

Bruce looked up to see Jason standing in front of his desk. He always made time for his sons, no matter what. "What is it Jason?"

"Uh...I need your advice," Jason said, nervously.

"Sure. Someone screwed up the donations for the orphanage. This can wait. What do you need to know?"

Jason took a deep breath. "So, I finally asked out a girl I've been talking to on a date. And I need help."

"This is a new development . . . What would you like to know."

"What do I do? Where do I take her? Do I dress casual or get dressed up?"

Bruce was amused at Jason's obvious nervousness. "For a first date, I would dress casual and take her to a more public place," Bruce said. "Certainly a good restaurant. Do you know what kind of food she likes?"

"She's not picky. Just nothing extravagant," Jason answered.

"Well, there's nothing extravagant than Valentino's. It's got a nice atmosphere."

Jason found that the conversation he and Bruce were having was helping to alleviate his first time jitters. "I've been there. Yeah, they do have good food and a nice atmosphere. Do . . . do we just have random conversations? Should they stick to her?"

"Well, what do you usually talk about?"

Jason could feel his face turn red. "How . . . How much we miss each other." Jason looked down at the carpet. "And how her day went . . . Small things . . . "

"Well . . .you can start with that, but you're saying it face to face. I take it you've been apart for quite some time and been keeping in contact by text and email. So, what's this girl look like?

"She's . . . she's not your type of beautiful...but she's beautiful to me." Jason felt his heart flutter.

"Well, if she's beautiful to you that's what matters," Bruce said.

Jason nodded.

"She touched your heart."

"Yes," Jason said, "And its scary," he mumbled.

"Being in any relationship is scary," Bruce commented. "Does she know anything about you?" Bruce stressed certain words, letting Jason know, what he meant without coming out and saying it. Did she know his secret?

Jason looked at Bruce. He knew what he was hinting at. "Yes, she does."

"Everything?" Bruce gave a hint of a warning in his tone.

"Only me. Not you or my brothers." Jason hoped that Bruce wasn't upset with him for revealing such an important and powerful piece of information.

'So, he is still guarding that secret,' Bruce nodded. 'He still understands the importance.' he thought. "It sounds like it could be serious."

Jason faked a cough, "Yeah . . ."

"Are you planning on asking her a serious question?"

"If she would want to date officially," Jason replied.

"You'll have to ask her," Bruce recommended. 'This girl . . . Whomever she is . . . Has really affected him. Normally, he wouldn't ask my advice. I'm glad that he is coming to me.'

"I plan to."

"Well that is serious. Just remember, if she does say yes, and it works out, then you have to decide on telling her everything else. Being in a relationship is complicated. And secrets, whether they are yours or not, can only be revealed if you trust the person implicitly."

"Thanks Dad, I'll remember that.

"Any time, Son," Bruce said turning back to his paperwork. "Now I have to get back to my paperwork. Get this snaffu cleared up."

Jason headed back to his room to get ready. He had about an hour to meet up with her.

Tim heard footsteps, looked out his door and saw it was Jason walking toward his room. "Hey . . . Dick . . .Jason just came up the stairs . . . He's smiling.

"It wasn't a forced smile . . . a natural one?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Tim shuddered. He'd never seen Jason look that happy. It was creepy.

"Wow." Dick's eyebrows went up.

"Now I'm getting really curious." Tim stated. 'Who is this girl that's got Jason smiling?'

"Want to follow them?" Dick asked. He wanted to see Jason on his first date.

Tim grinned. "You read my mind."

"Great, we'll leave ten minutes after him.

"Should we do this as ourselves or as Nightwing and Red Robin?"

"I don't think we should. We should go in street clothes."

"Okay . . . What should we wear?"

"Something low key," Dick replied. "We don't want to stick out. How about jeans and a hoodie?"

"Sounds good . . . " Tim went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt and a hoodie to change into.

"I'll be right back." Dick went into his room to change. As he moved down the hallway he could hear music being played in Jason's room. He ran back to Tim's room. "Tim . . . Jason is singing."

"What? You're kidding me . . . Is he any good?"

"Yeah," Dick smiled.

Tim was impressed. "How soon is he supposed to leave?"

"Give or take the next ten minutes."

"So, what are we going to do until then?"

"Want to go bug him?"

"Um . . ." Tim suddenly got a bad feeling that bugging Jason wouldn't be a wise move at this point.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Why don't we just follow him," Tim suggested.

"Come on. I think he's leaving now," Dick said as he heard Jason's door slam across the hall.

"Okay . . ." Tim didn't know why he was feeling anxious, but being around Jason alone suddenly scared him. They followed Jason down the stairs being careful not to be seen or heard. When they got to the garage. They heard a familiar sound of a particular engine.

"He's taking his motorcycle?" Dick looked at Tim. "You pick the car. I'll drive."

Tim went into the garage and picked a car that was low key as possible, which wasn't easy since Bruce's garage was filled with a lot of extravagant vehicles. Tim found the perfect car near the back. He checked the type and found the keys in the key cabinet.

"Find one to your liking?" Dick asked.

"Yeah . . . That one, near the back. It's the most low key I could find."

Tim and Dick hopped into the car and headed out making sure to stay a great distance from Jason where he would not spot them. They knew what Jason was wearing and what his motorcycle looked like. It was a custom job so it made it easier to locate. Thinking of this as a mission, Tim was able to focus on Jason's motorcycle.

Dick spotted Jason pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. "He's not going any where high class."

"Valentino's. I recognize this place," Tim said.

"Never been here."

"They have great food. My parents would take me here."

"I'll take your word for it." Dick made a note to himself to eat here for lunch one day. "Now let's see where we can set up our surveillance."

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's Love

Part 3

Jason tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. No . . . I can't back down now.'

Jason parked his cycle and hopped off He had ten minutes before they were to meet up. There was a flower shop next to Valentino's. He decided to go over and grab a bouquet of roses. Jason wasn't aware that three people were observing him. One of them, the very person he came to see.

Scarlet was nervous. She saw Jason Todd enter the flower shop next door to the restaurant where they agreed to meet. Before he exited, she went inside and requested their usual table. They had been there before, but not like this. She didn't know if Jason would like her once he saw her. 'I wanted to get back what Professor Pyg took from me . . . Jason gave me a purpose and he gave me something to live for. And I fell in love with him the moment I saw his face. I know he loves Scarlet, but will he love me?'

Jason walked out with the roses and waited near the entrance of Valentino's. 'I haven't seen Scarlet in forever. I'm looking forward to welcoming her home.'

Scarlet decided to text Jason to let him know she was waiting inside and at a table near the back.

Jason picked up his phone as he received a text. It was from Scarlet. 'I hope she didn't cancel.' Reading the text that she was already inside, Jason gathered himself and headed in looking for her.

Scarlet watched as Jason entered. She wore the colors that she knew Jason liked. She kept her face down, suddenly feeling shy.

Jason spotted her in the back. 'That must be her with her head down. She was always self-conscious about her looks.' He walked over slowly and hid his face behind the roses then tapped her shoulder.

Scarlet looked up into sea green eyes that were so familiar to her. "Jason . . ."

"Scarlet," Jason started to say something when he looked into her face. 'Oh...my…goodness... She looks so...so... Beautiful.'

"Surprise."

Surprise indeed. Jason held out the roses; a light blush tinting his face. "These are for you..."

Scarlet took the roses and breathed in their sent. "Mmmm . . . My favorite . . ."

Jason took the seat across from her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I...I missed you..." Jason took Bruce's advice and started with what he already knew and felt.

"I . . . Missed you too," Scarlet replied.

"So how are things with you?" Jason started to relax, realizing this was his partner, not a stranger. She looked beautiful, but looking into her eyes, she was still the same person.

"I wanted to tell you . . . You've done so much for me . . . " Scarlet leaned in. She wanted so much to tell him and now was her chance. "I love you, Jason Todd."

Jason's heart jumped. He leaned in slightly. "I love you, too."

"I didn't have them do everything . . ." Scarlet moved her hair aside to show a scar along her left ear running to her jaw. "I wanted a reminder. Something to remind myself what I am fighting for."

Jason lifted his left hand to lightly touch at the scar.

Scarlet pressed his hand against her cheek. "Do you want to get out of here . . . Take a ride . . ."

"Sure, what ever you'd like." He'd do anything for her right now.

Scarlet picked up her roses and linked her arm with Jason's and they exited the restaurant.

As Jason and Scarlet exited the restaurant, two hooded figures watched them from across the street on a nearby rooftop.

"Dick look," Tim stated and pointed down to the street. "There's Jason . . . Is that . . . That can't be . . . She's . . . She's gorgeous."

"My god! You said her face was scarred," Dick said.

"It was . . . But that picture was taken over a year ago . . . You don't suppose . . ."

"I don't know what to say," Dick said.

"Well if she makes Jason happy . . ."

Dick wondered if Jason was going to bring her over to the manor one day. He watched as the two headed to Jason's motorcycle.

"Won't Dad be surprised?" Tim asked.

"About what?" Dick questioned back. "The fact Jason brought a girl home for the first time or that it's his partner, who happens to have a record."

"A record?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah, she ended up spending some time in jail for assault."

"I didn't read that far back. Maybe it was wiped clean after she testified against Professor Pyg," Tim said. "He doesn't have to know about that . . . I certainly won't tell him."

"I won't mention it either," Dick said.

"Let's head back to the Manor . . . I think they want to be alone."

"Fair enough..." They climbed down from the roof and Dick started the car and headed back towards the manor.

"Do you think either one of us will find someone special like that?" Tim asked.

"We will . . . we can't rush it . . . but we will."

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a day where it was spent it with someone special. Tim's thoughts turned inward. 'I guess seeing Jason with a girl got me thinking of Stephanie. I just wish we could work out our differences. I couldn't help remembering how she faked her own death. It just wasn't right.'

Dick suddenly felt lonely. 'Barbara wanted her space. Meaning she didn't want to be with me and Kory is dating Roy now. Looks like I'm going to be single for a while. Jason's so lucky.'

Tim looked over at his brother and realized he did have someone special to be with, just not what he expected. "Hey how about we watch a movie then you can help me with my science project."

Hearing Tim snapped Dick out of his funk. "Yeah, that sounds cool. An action movie sound good to you?"

"Yeah . . . One with a mystery to solve too . . . Can I tell you about my science project?" Tim asked

"What's it about?"

"What Crystal Meth does to the brain," Tim replied.

"Interesting... why that?" Dick asked.

"I knew someone once who over dosed when I went to Brentwood."

"Oh . . ."

Tim went on to tell Dick about his project while Dick drove them back to the Manor. It would prove to be a very interesting Valentine's Day for the two of them.

End


End file.
